


I need the buzz of a sub

by Calliope_The_Muse_Of_Poetry (CallMeWonder)



Series: Carvalle Inspired [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Poetry, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeWonder/pseuds/Calliope_The_Muse_Of_Poetry
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Carvalle Inspired [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057133
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	I need the buzz of a sub

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thatweirdhazel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatweirdhazel/gifts), [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



I saw you in the hallway, I was quite intrigued

I thought perhaps you’d be interesting

When you tried to deny I wanted to make you break

You made me want to keep you, bury my teeth into your skin

Yet you kept fighting, made the game for fun

more difficult to win

Now I’m going to keep you no matter what I have to do 

I’ve branded your skin, branded your mind(branded your soul too)

keep you close  I’ll watch you fight after all

You signed a contract dolphin

And now I get to keep you.


End file.
